Ep. 22: Promise from the Star
Promise From the Star is the twenty-second episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Synopsis Gai and Joe team up to help a young boy named Shota fulfill a friend's wish, while protecting him from Action Commander Stargull. Plot Gai shows his finalized Super Sentai encyclopedia for his crewmates to research how the previous Sentai teams fought. Joe, who shows no interest, leaves the Gokai Galleon to pick up food - with Gai following him to learn more about him. During their walk, they bump into a young boy, who nearly hits Gai with his bicycle. The boy, named Shota, arrives at a nearby shrine to wish for fair weather- only to see Action Commander Stargul holding a black stone. Spotted, Shota and pedals away from the Zangyack and his Gormin, running into Joe and Gai who assume their Gokaiger forms quickly dispatch the Gormin. Despite Gokai Blue turning into AbareBlue to his ally's dismay, he and Gokai Silver as DragonRanger overwhelm Stargul before he falls back upon remembering his mission. After the fight, though they notice his wound, Shota tells Gai and Joe that he is fulfilling a promise he made with his friend Daigo to watch the shooting stars on Kamikura Mountain. Though Joe reminds the boy of another idiot (getting Marvelous to sneeze back on the Galleon), he mends Shota's wounded leg and telling him to go to his destination. Returning to the Gokai Galleon, Doc obtains information about the black stone, revealed to be the Reiseki Warabe-ishi that when joined to its other half grants its user limitless energy. Joe realizes that the location of other stone is at Kamikura Mountain, where Shota is headed. Fearing for Shota's safety, Joe and Gai head for the mountain, while the other Gokaigers follow suit as Stargul combines the two stones. Fighting a group of Gormin that are keeping intruders away from the submit, Joe and Gai save Shota. Though Gai tries to talk him into leaving, Shota refuses while revealing the full story behind his promise with Daigo as Joe allows the boy to pass to Gai's dismay. By the time they reach the mountain top, the Gokai Galleon crew find that Stargul has absorbed the stones' energy and uses his Meteor Dive ability to summon an asteroid toward Earth. Transforming to negate his ability with his destruction, the Gokaigers use the powers of the Goseigers, Dairangers and Ohrangers to overwhelm the Action Commander's power boost. However, refusing to give the Gokaigers the chance to destroy him, Warz Giru impatiently fires the enlarging beam. Forming GokaiOh to save Shota from Stargul, with Gokai Blue encouraging the boy to continue, the Gokaigers form Shinken GokaiOh with GouJyuJin supporting them in destroying the Action Commander. However, in his dying breath, Stargul reveals they are too late to stop the asteroid's course to Earth. When GokaiOh's Gokai Star Burst has no effect, Gokai Silver has Gokai Blue use GokaiOh to throw GouJyuJin in the air at the astroid, enabling the latter robot to destroy the asteroid with the Gokai Dengeki Drill Spin. By sunset, Shota manages to fulfill his promise with with Daigo as they watch the shooting stars with the Gokai Galleon crew looking on. Though Gai compares his actions to the previous Sentai, Joe states that Shota did all the work in fulfilling his dream. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Hirofumi Nojima as Warz Gill (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Promise From the Star: **Gokai Red - Gosei Red, RyuuRanger, OhRed **Gokai Blue - AbareBlue, Gosei Blue, TenmaRanger, OhBlue **Gokai Yellow - Gosei Yellow, KirinRanger, OhYellow **Gokai Green - Gosei Black, ShishiRanger, OhGreen **Gokai Pink - Gosei Pink, HououRanger, OhPink **Gokai Silver - DragonRanger, Gosei Knight, KibaRanger, KingRanger *With this episode, Gai has transformed into both of his Green Ranger counterparts at least once. *All of the Gokai Changes in this episode reference a connection to interstellar objects somewhere: **Zyuranger/Abaranger: Dinosaurs were wiped out by a meteor, which was the Action Commander's plan in this episode. **Dairanger: The "Gosei" of this team is "Five Stars". **Ohranger: OhRed's visor shape. **Goseiger: The "Gosei" of this team is "Protecting Stars". *This episode marks the only time the Gokaigers use the Gosei Black Ranger Key. Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 43, The Vulture, the Confrontation, and Ankh Returns. *Shota's friend's name is Daigo, who shares the same name as Dairanger's ShishiRanger, Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star. *This is the first episode that Gai does not transform into Gold Mode since its debut in Armor of the 15 Warriors. *Though not a tribute to Tensou Sentai Goseiger, this episode does feature elements from that series: the villain planning to savage the earth is similar to the various Goseiger villains wanting to pollute the earth, the boy Daigo being similar to Nozomu Amachi, as well as the Gokaigers wanting to help the Earth in this way is similar to the Goseiger's goal, and the Gokaigers having to climb a mountain is similar to the concept of Gosei World. External links *Episode 22 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes